international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Movie
''Bee Movie ''is a 2007 American computer animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Directed by Simon J. Smith and Steve Hickner, the film stars Jerry Seinfeld and Renée Zellweger, with Matthew Broderick, Patrick Warburton, John Goodman and Chris Rock in supporting roles. The story follows Barry B. Benson, a honey bee who sues the human race for exploiting bees after learning from his florist friend Vanessa that humans sell and consume honey. Bee Movie is the first motion-picture script to be written by Seinfeld, who co-wrote the film with Spike Feresten, Barry Marder, and Andy Robin. The film was produced by Seinfeld, Christina Steinberg, and Cameron Stevning. The production was designed by Alex McDowell, and Christophe Lautrette was the art director. Nick Fletcher was the supervising editor and music for the film was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams. The cast and crew include some veterans of Seinfeld's long-running NBC sitcom Seinfeld, including writer/producers Feresten and Robin, and actors Warburton (Seinfeld character David Puddy), Michael Richards (Seinfeld character Cosmo Kramer), and Larry Miller (who plays the title character on the Seinfeld episode "The Doorman"). Coincidentally, NBC was host to the broadcast television premiere of the film on November 27, 2010. The film received a 50% approval rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 173 reviews with an average rating of 5.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Bee Movie has humorous moments, but its awkward premise and tame delivery render it mostly forgettable. Several years after the film's release, Bee Movie had an unexpected rise in popularity as an Internet meme. Brazilian Portuguese Title: A História de uma Abelha '' Release date: December 7, 2007 Additional voices * Gutemberg Barros * Dário de Castro * Duda Espinoza * Marcelo Garcia * Eduardo Borgerth * Anderson Coutinho * Márcio Simões * Pietro Mário * Guilene Conte * Mabel Cezar * Clécio Souto * Carlos Alberto Bulgarian Title: ''История с пчели / Istoria s pcheli Release date: December 14, 2007 Canadian French Tittle: Drôle d'abeille Release date: November 2, 2007 Cantonese Title: 蜜蜂電影 / Mìfēng diànyǐng Release date: December 12, 2007 Croatian Title: Pčelin film '' Release date: December 20, 2007 Additional voices * Ranko Tihomirović Czech Title: ''Pan Včelka '' Release date: December 13, 2007 Danish Title: ''Det store honningkomplot '' Release date: December 25, 2007 Additional voices * Ann Hjort * Annette Heick * Max Hansen Tour guide: * Therese Glahn Dutch Title: ''Bee Movie '' Release date: December 12, 2007 Studio: Cinemeta Dialogue director: Hilde De Mildt Translation: Hilde De Mildt Additional voices * Hetty Heyting * Hilde De Mildt * Yesser Roshdi * Huub Dikstaal * Floris Van Rooijen * Niki Romein * Jetty Mathurin * Marloes Van de Heuvel * Huub Dikstaal * Victor Smits van Waesberghen European French Title: ''Drôle d'abeille '' Release date: December 12, 2007 European Portuguese Title: ''A História de uma Abelha '' Release date: December 13, 2007 Sound studio: On Air Dialogue director: Claudia Cadima Translator: Susana Ramalho Adaptation: Claudia Cadima Additional voices * Bruno Ferreira * João Ricardo * Paulo Matos * Carlos Sebastião * José Jorge Duarte * Pedro Oliveira * Claudia Cadima * Peter Michael * Fernando Luís * José Nobre * Rebeca Belo * Francisco Costa * Mafalda Luís De Castro * Rita Tristão * Isabel Ribas * Maria Barbosa * Rui Oliveira * Jasmin De Castro * Martinho Silva * Sónia Tavares * Nuno Simões European Spanish Title: ''Una Aventura Sobre Abeja '' Release date: November 30, 2007 Dialogue director: Gonzalo Abril Translator: Josep Llurba Dialogue adaptation: Gonzalo Abril Additional voices * Albert Roig * Aleix Estadella * Alfonso Vallés * Ana Vidal * Ángela Pujadó * Antonio Solanes * Bruno Jordà * Camilo García * Carlos Di Blasi * Eduard Doncos * Eduard Luís Muntada * Elsa Anka * Enrique Hernández * Fina Rius * Gabriel Calvo * Gina Borrás * Gloria Cano * Gonzalo Abril * Iván Labanda * Javier Amilibia * Javier Viñas * Joaquín Díaz * Jordi Boixaderas * Jordi Hurtado * Jordi Ribes * José Antonio Jiménez * Jose Claudio Ruiz * Juan Antonio Bernal * Juan Miguel Valdivieso * Juana Beuter * Luis David García Márquez * Manuel Ceinos * María Moscardó * Marina García * Marta Dualde * Miguel Calvo * Mónica Padrós * Pablo Gómez * Pedro López * Pilar Gefaell * Rafael Calvo * Rafael Parra * Ramón Rocabayera * Salvador Vidal * Santi Aguirre * Santiago Lorenz * Santiago Torrebadella * Susanna Lladó * Susanna Fernández * Toni Astigarraga * Víctor Martínez Finnish Title: ''Mehiläisen elokuva Release date: December 25, 2007 Additional voices * Eeva Litmanen * Mikko Kivinen * Heikki Sankari * Eero Saarinen * Antti Pääkkönen * Pasi Ruohonen * Vesa Hämes * Jarkko Tamminen * Markus Blom * Timo Tuominen * Jukka Voutilainen * Carl-Kristian Rundman * Janne Virtanen * Kristiina Halttu * Susa Saukko * Jarkko Tiainen * Jenni Sivonen * Rauno Ahonen * Fanny Axberg * Tuomas Vapaavuori * Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Hanna Kaila * Aksu Palmén * Johanna Viksten * Vaula Hyry * Annamari Metsävainio * Ralf Öhberg * Hans Halmari Flemish Title: Bee Movie '' Release date: December 12, 2007 German Title: ''Das Honigkomplott '' Release date: December 13, 2007 Greek Title: ''Η ταινία μιας μέλισσας / I tainia mias melissas Release date: December 13, 2007 Hebrew Title: כוורת בסרט / Kaveret BeSeret Release date: November 29, 2007 Hungarian Title: Mézengúz '' Release date: December 6, 2007 Additional voices * Bor László * Czető Ádám * Előd Álmos * F. Nagy Erika * Fehér Péter * Fodor Kata * Frumen Gergő * Horváth Gergely * Jeges Krisztián * Kossuth Gábor * Láng Balázs * Lázár Erika * Lukácsi József * Németh Gábor * Orgován Emese * Simon Aladár * Szegedi Anita * Tóth Andi * Várnagy Katalin * Zelei Gabriella Italian Title: ''Bee Movie '' Release date: December 21, 2007 Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers International Italia Translator and dubbing director: Carlo Cosolo Dubbing assistant: Andreina D’Andreis Dubbing engineer: Saverio Ceraselli Sound mixer: Tonino Anastasi Additional voices * Saverio Indrio * Paolo Marchese * Mario Cordova * Carlo Coscolo * Sergio Lucchetti * Goffredo Matassi * Gianluca Crisafi * Andrea Lavagnino * Lucio Saccone * Emanuela Baroni * Alessandra Chiari * Alessandro Budroni * Roberto Certomà Japanese Title: ''ビー・ムービー / Bī mūbī Release date: January 26, 2008 Korean Title: 꿀벌 대소동 / Kulbeol daesodong '' Release date: January 3, 2008 Additional voices * Yoo Kangjin * Lee Jang-won * Lee Jin Hee * Lee Ho-in * Lee Hyang Sook * Im Eunjeong * Lee Kwang-soo * Jeon Kwangju * Hong Seung Pyo * Seon Mun-seok * Choe Jaeig * Kim Mi-ran * Kim Okkyeong * Han Ho Woong * Kang Dae Wook * Kim Byoung-gwan * Kim Kyu-sik * Jeong Seung-ug * Jang Seung-gil Latin Spanish Title: ''La Historia de una Abeja '' Release date: * México - November 30, 2007 * Argentina - December 6, 2007 * Peru - December 13, 2007 * Chile - November 21, 2007 * Panama - December 21, 2007 * Venezuela - December 14, 2007 * Colombia - November 30, 2007 Lithuanian Title: ''Bites filmas Release date: December 14, 2007 Norwegian Title: Biefilmen Release date: December 26, 2007 Additional voices * Tommy Karlsen * Øyvind B. Lyse * Håvard Bakke * Anitra Eriksen * Johannes Joner * Harald Mæle * Kirsti Grundvig * Espen Sandvik * Anders Hatlo * Roger Hem * Simon Lay * Jan Sælid * Katrine Blomstrand * Simen Sand * Per Skjølsvik * Åsmund Brede Eike * Hanne Dancke Arnesen * Christoffer Staib * Lena Meieran * Sidney Lange * Kalle Moberg * Gro Angell Flengsrud * Erik Skøld * Hans Hopen * Mette Lindberg * Halvard Djupvik * Eirik Ramstad * Helene Johannessen Polish Title: Film o pszczołach '' Release date: November 16, 2007 Additional voices * Anna Apostolakis * Bogumiła Bajor * Waldemar Barwiński * Wojciech Chorąży * Barbara Kałużna * Mikołaj Klimek * Zbigniew Konopka * Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek * Jan Kulczycki * Agnieszka Kunikowska * Marek Lelek * Beniamin Lewandowski * Aleksander Mikołajczak * Tomasz Steciuk * Jakub Szydłowski * Robert Tondera * Janusz Wituch * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Russian Title: ''Би Муви: Медовый заговор / Bi mubi: Medovyy zagovor '' Release date: November 1, 2007 Additional voices * Vyacheslav Baranov * Sergey Burunov * Vladimir Vikhrov * Aleksandr Gavrilin * Mikhail Gheorghiu * Olga Golovanova * Olga Zubkova * Andrei Kazancev * Alexander Komlev * Oleg Kutsenko * Yury Menschagin * Nikolay Pryanishnikov * Alexander Ryzhkov Serbian Title: ''Pčelac Beri Medić Slovene Title: Cebelji film Swedish Title: Bee Movie '' Release date: December 25, 2007 Additional voices * Dan Bratt * Calle Carlswärd * Göran Gillinger * My Holmsten * Amanda Jennefors * Joakim Jennefors * Mattias Knave * Steve Kratz * Pernilla Norén * Ole Ornered * Rebecca Pantzer * Andreas Rothlin Svensson * Mikael Roupé * Per Sandborgh * Simon Sjöquist * Annica Smedius * Jessica Strömberg * Kristian Ståhlgren * Johan Wahlström Taiwanese Mandarin Title: ''Mìfeng diànying '' Release date: November 30, 2007 Additional voices * Lin Guzhen * Hsia Chih Shih * Qi Shaozong * Kang Dian-Hong * Sun Cheng * Chen Jinyi * Wang Huayi Thai Title: ''ผึ้งน้อยหัวใจบิ๊ก Release date: December 5, 2007 Turkish Title: Ari filmi Release date: December 14, 2007 Dubbing director: Sedar Çakular Voice recording: * Fatos Ceylan * Mert Subasıoglu Translator: Mert Subasıoglu Additional voices * İskender Bağcılar * Digba Çelikdelen * Murat Aydın * İlker Rukan * Gül Onat * Fatoş Ceylan * Ahmet Taşdemir * Tuğba Tezcan * Sarp Akkaya * İmer Özgün * Hakan Altuntaş * Birçağ Omurtay * Mazlum Kiper * Bülent Çarıkçı * Kerem Nikerel * Çağlar Çorumlu * Sungun Babacan * Seren Çinkitaş * Fatih Özacun * Muharrem Özcan * Diden Atlıhan * Orçun Çampınar * Halil Doğan * Gizem Gülem Ukrainian Title: Бi Мувi: Медова змова Release date: November 1, 2007 Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Movies Category:2000's Dubs